Sherlock, Irene and the riding crop
by PlasticPeace
Summary: Irene wants her riding crop back and let's Sherlock know by text , which ends up with them two meeting underneath the London Eye.
1. Chapter 1 Give me back my riding crop!

Give me back my riding crop. -IA

I still need it. -SH

Why would you need it anymore? You've had it for 4 years. -IA

I need it for scientific and recreational stuff… -SH

Recreational stuff? You don't have recreational stuff… -IA

How would you know? -SH

You're always "busy" fishing for cases or solving them. It's fairly obvious. -IA

Again Irene, how many times have I told you? You see but do not observe! -SH

Well, I saw you 4 times and that was years ago, we never really knew each other. Tell me about your newest hobbies. -IA

Well I usually don't talk about myself but since it's you. My latest, as you put it "hobby" involves a riding crop. Yours, to be exact. -SH

And who's your playmate? Riding crops always demand 2 people to play. -IA

I don't think that is any of your business. -SH

You said it yourself, it's me. I won't judge you, I'll just give my regards to the lucky girl or boy, or whatever you're into. -IA

I'm not into anyone, you of all people should know. But if you need it that bad I shall return it to you. -SH

Everyone is into something, and no, I don't need it that much. But you have someone who plays with you. Is it John? Oh, maybe Molly…Both so submissive. -IA

Molly? Don't be absurd! And how come you don't need it that much all of a sudden? Changed your mind? -SH

So you play with John, I'm honestly disappointed. And don't lecture me about watching but not observing, put your skills into this. It's not that I changed my mind. I didn't even need it in the first place. -IA

I never said it was John, nor that I "played" with it. You where just interested in how I was doing, that's why. -SH

Well, that's true. How are you, detective? Still hiding from form Jim? -IA

Always am Irene. How's dear old Jim? Still failing in finding me? -SH

I think you're asking the wrong person, darling… -IA

You're the one with the connections are you not? -SH

Why do you ant to know how he is? Oh, let me deduce it. You want to play again. -IA

I never play, especially not with him. And I was just wondering. -SH

You don't just wonder. But well, I know where he is. I could tell you, but that would take he fun out of it. -IA

Oh, I needn't know where he is, i already know obviously. And your right, I don't just wonder good deduction. -SH

Well, let's deduce a little more. You haven't gone after him, even if you know where he is, so you're preparing something big for him. You wouldn't go there without a plan. Since when do you know his location? That dictates how long it's going to take you to make your move. -IA

I know every move he makes, and I'm not preparing anything either. Why would I? I've known his location since the day I jumped. -SH

Then you know what he's preparing for you. -IA

No, I'm afraid I don't. He only prepares inside, if you know what I mean. How could I possibly know? -SH

If you watched every one of his moves, you could've deduced it by now. It's so simple. -IA

Very good! And you're right. -SH


	2. Chapter 2 Why did you save me?

Still need you riding crop back? -SH

Sure, it's my favorite. How can I get it back, dear? -IA

I'll send you my best man. London Eye tomorrow night 11:00 AM. -SH

Not you? Oh, you keep disappointing me. But perfect, I'll be there. Should I bring something? -IA

Did you really expect me to come and bring it? And no, you need not bringing anything. -SH

Yes. I was about to demand you to het it to my home, but well, it'd be rude. -IA

Not to forget dangerous. There is a consulting criminal on the loose, looking for me remember? -SH

He's not going to kill you, not now. So, you're safe. Besides, you love the thrill of a good persecution. -IA

Do I? All right, I'll bring it myself, but no, not to your home. Same time and place as I mentioned before. -SH

Okay. I'd invite you to dinner, but I know how that works. Every single time. See you, and don't be late. I hate to wait. -IA

Did I ever disappoint you? -SH

No wait, don't answer that. -SH

Oh, I will. You never disappointed me, but let's be honest, I was never too demanding. -IA

Of course you where! With your protection, your phone, and all of that. -SH

I wasn't! Those were small requests, actually. But, well, I'm used to have people fighting to please me. -IA

I only saved you, don' think I wanted to pleas you Irene, you know I didn't. -SH

I wasn't talking about you, silly. The world doesn't go around you. And thank you, I guess. -IA

No need to thank me. -SH

But tell me, why did you do it? You're not the savior type. -IA

Because I could, and I'm not that heartless you know. -SH

No you didn't do it just because you had the chance. I'd love to now the truth. -IA

Like I said, I'm not that heartless.- SH

Lets say I believe you. You're not heartless, so, what did you feel when you helped me? -IA

Feel? Am I supposed to feel something when I save someone? -SH

Not actually feelings. An arousement? Did you love to feel like a knight, helping a lady in distress? -IA

I only did what I had to. -SH

That's a lie. Both of us know it. The thing to do was leaving me there to die. -IA

No, I just. I don't know, to july Jim is suppose. -SH

Wrong! Is the detective out of words? Jim wasn't part of that. What else could it be? -IA

I owed you a favor. -SH

Wrong again! You didn't owe me anything, and you were aware of that. -IA

Could we talk about something else? -SH

No. You can't face it, and some day, you'll wake up and that thought will hit you, but it's going to be too late. Face it now. -IA

Face what? I don't need to face anything Irene. -S


	3. Chapter 3 Under the London Eye

I'm at the London Eye, where are you? -SH

I'm about to get there. Can;t you see me? -IA

No I can't. -SH

Irene walked behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder, whispering. "Can you see me now?"

Sherlock turned around and looked at her. "Here" He hander her the riding crop. She took it and smiled, playing with it in her hands. "Thank you. So, about facing things…" "I don't need to face something that isn't true" He said cold and swift. "Oh, and why are you speeding up your speech? We both know that shows how anxious you are." She narrowed her eyes and got a little closer to him. "Don't be silly Irene, you think I've got feelings for you? Poor thing, as I recall it was the other way." He said angrily. "No, feelings are for losers. But there's something about you, being around me… I wish I could know what it is." She smirked, thinking. " Not there isn't!" He said denying, but he knew that was not the truth. " Of course there is. You can fool everyone, but not me."

She pulled him close by his scarf, with her nose almost brushing his skin. " What is it? What?" He started to breath heavier and his voice lowered. " I. It's nothing…" He swallowed. " I love it when you try yo lie to me. Like I'm transparent to you, you are to me. Why do I make you nervous?" She talked, making sure her lips were extremely close to his, but not touching them at any point. " You don't make me nervous." He denied, stumbling over his words. " And I;m not lying … I'm …" Denying again, he thought. " Of course I do. And the funny thing is you like it." She chuckled " Or else, why haven't you got a little far from me?" Quickly he pushed her away and turned his back with his hand in his hair. "Leave. I've given you back your riding crop so leave" " Whoa, that was rude. I liked it." She walked around him, smiling. When she faced him, she ran her hand from his shoulders down to his chest. ' I don't think I want to go yet." " Then …" he stumbled, " Then I'll leave."

He straightened his scarf, preparing to walk away. '" Don't go too fast dear." She held his coat and her smile widened. "I'll leave you alone if you prove me I don't make you anxious, nervous, maybe a little aroused…" " How do I prove that?" He asked anxiously. "Kiss me" " What?" "You heard me, kiss me. That;s how I'll find out." He swallowed and moved his head closer. Bowing his head a little but lingering a little above her, then he sighs " I can't." She looked at him, disappointed. " Why? Scared?" " Me? Scared?" He grinned. A small smile played around the corner of his mouth. " Never" And he kissed her. She held him for a couple of second on the kiss and then pushed him a little. " That was… interesting." He moved back and looked around uncomfortably. " Well, my pint is proven. Happy now?" " No, don't be silly. You could've just walked away, and ignore me. But you kissed me. Why?" Sherlock turned looked anxiously around. " I …" He cleared his throat. " Because I…" " Because you wanted to…" She smiled widely and looked at him. " That's


End file.
